In the Woods
by CharleK
Summary: Quick little kid!klaine drabble that I did a few weeks ago. All cuteness and fluff.


Blaine was exploring. In his 6 short years of life, he had never really taken the time to travel further than twenty feet or so into the expansive forest that covered the majority of the Anderson estate. Two hours after he'd entered the woods, Blaine realized he was lost. After attempting to circle back a few times, he finally decided to just walk in a straight line until he reached the edge. Twenty minutes later he was still wandering.

The sun was now had an afternoon glow, and Blaine was wishing he had thought to take something to eat with him there. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to go home.

Eventually, Blaine decided to sit down on a rock and try to figure out exactly where he was. This wasn't exactly an easy task, given that everything looked the same.

Then, he heard a cough.

Blaine spun around, suddenly remembering every time his parents warned him of wandering off, in case someone kidnapped him.

There was no one there.

Blaine walked over to the nearest tree, and peeked around the corner. His eyes shifted side to side as he tried to figure out if he had actually heard anything.

There was no one there.

After a pause, he shrugged and stepped back. Maybe he had just mistaken a squirrel jumping between the branches for a cough. Blaine went back to his rock, and sat down again. He noticed that his shoe was untied. He bent down and started to fix it.

"I wish I knew how to tie shoes," a small, melodic voice said. Blaine jumped up and froze. That was _definitely _a person. Again, he looked all around him. Still no one.

"H-hello?" He asked tentatively. "Is anybody there?"

"Yes." The voice replied. This time Blaine had listened carefully to try and find the source of the sound. It seemed as if it was coming from above him. He looked up.

There, straddled on a limb, was another boy. He looked about the same age as Blaine. That, however, was where the similarities ended.

While Blaine seemed a bit roughed up from his day in the woods, the other boy looked very put together. He'd managed to climb the tree without messing up his clothes or his hair. Blaine wondered how it was possible to be so clean in a place this dirty.

"What are you doing up there?" Blaine asked. He tilted his head and squinted against the sunlight.

"I'm thinking," the other boy answered.

"About what?" Blaine questioned.

"Everything. When you came over, I was thinking about curly hair, and how I wished I had it. Then when you tied your shoes I was thinking about how I can't tie them."

"I can teach you."

"Really? Why would you want to do that?" The boy looked skeptical.

Blaine shrugged, "why not? I'm lost anyway."

"Lost?" The little boy swung his legs over, and carefully made his way down from the tree. A few short seconds later, he was standing in front of Blaine.

"My house is across across from these woods. I can take you there and you can call your mommy to come get you."

Blaine beamed, "I'd love that!"

"I'm Kurt, just so you know." Kurt stuck out his hand.

Blaine looked at Kurt's palm in front of him, then looked up at Kurt. Instead of shaking the hand, he surprised Kurt with a hug. Kurt let out a squeak, but soon hugged Blaine back.

After he'd pulled back he told Kurt his name.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." he said.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine _Anderson_? You live in the rich house!"

Blaine looked at Kurt with confusion, "What do you mean the _rich _house?"

"That's what everyone in my neighborhood calls the big house with the gates in front. You _live _there?"

"Well, yes," Blaine said with slight discomfort. He knew his family had more money than the others at his school, but he didn't like to mention it much. Sometimes it made other people hate him because he always had new clothes and toys and books.

"That's so cool! I can take you there. I know where it is." Kurt told Blaine.

"Oh! Okay," Blaine was slightly disappointed that he would be separating from Kurt soon. Kurt seemed so happy and excited all the time; and boy was he_ pretty_.

"But first…" Kurt wiggled his foot where Blaine could see one unlaced shoe.

"Sure!" Blaine bent down and carefully explained each step to the shoe tying process. First Kurt had to make two bunny ears, then cross them and put one ear through the loop. Then, one more tie so it would be a double knot.

After Blaine was finished with his explanation, Kurt undid his other shoe and tried to do the same. His tongue stuck out in concentration as his fingers fumbled with the strings. Blaine showed Kurt how to tie it two more times before he finally understood.

"I got it!" Kurt exclaimed as he managed to tie his first shoe. A smile spread across his face and he thanked Blaine over and over.

"Do you need to go home right now?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Not _really,_" Blaine said.

Kurt lowered his voice and leaned closer to Blaine, "Do you want to see something cool?"

Blaine's eyes lit up with excitement, "What is it?"

"Come on," Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands and started to drag him in the opposite direction of where he came from, "there's a creek I want to show you."

Blaine followed Kurt willingly, stumbling over roots in the process. He thanked his lucky stars that he managed to get lost in the woods that day.

* * *

**{A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated!} **


End file.
